Cookie RPG
To RPG Equipment → Summary Cookie RPG is one of the easiest games to play in CG. All you have to do is use a single command and you will likely gain RPG cookies at the end of the night, this allows for easy farming with little activity. However, there is more to do than just that if a player wishes to improve their experience, scroll down to the How To Play section below for more info. How To Play To play the RPG all you have to do to begin is use the "-explore" command. This will add you to the Explore Results at the end of the day, the results consist of a small description of what you did then what loot you gained from it. The explore command will only work for a single night, you will have to use the command again the next day if you want to be in the results again. Using the command during closed hours will have no effect. The next command to learn will be the "-guild hall" command. This will allow you to speak to the NPC named "Dean" who is running the guild. From here you can ask for the current lineup of quests, add your own quest to the quest board, look for a job, request the construction of buildings or even contribute to the expansion of town. When you accept a quest, it will be automatically attempted during your next explore, if possible. If you have a quest that is not able to be done during your next explore, then it either needs to be manually done or you require better stats/equipment. To construct buildings or expand the town, resources and RPG cookies are needed. Multiple players can contribute their resources towards this, allowing the community to work together! If you choose to find a job, you will be given a list of the available options, if nothing on the list appeals to you then you ask to be notified when a specific job is available, or you can construct a building and open your own shop. Lastly, a couple things to know about if you want to be deeply involved in the RPG. 1st. The town can be leveled up using a warehouse, when the set goal is reach then the town will move up to the next level where new buildings are available, new items will be sold in the shops, new quests will appear, and so on. 2nd. The RPG has events from time to time which take the form of large stories written by Platinum. The stories involve all players who have been active in the RPG, and heavily impacts the game, you can also get some big rewards from these events if you are strong enough and play a big role in the story. All Commands * '-explore' (Adds you to the list of results at the end of the night. Also necessary to do some quests) * '-RPG stats' (Shows your name, specialization, skills, armor and items) * '-action' (Gives you 4 options of what to do: Talk, Shop, Quests, or Activity) ** Talk lets you speak with whoever is nearby ** Shop lets you purchase equipment from the current town's shop ** Quests lets you pick a quest from the current town's guild hall ** Activity lets you do something minor that an explore shouldnt be wasted on (30 minute activity or less) History Cookie RPG was one of the earlier games in CG, made not too long after the Wheel 'O Cookies. When the RPG came out it immediately got a lot of attention due to it's simplicity. All you would have to do to play the RPG would be to type "-explore" which resulted in Platinum adding you to the list of players and explore results at the end of the night. The game started out simple with the collecting of RPG cookies, you'd get more depending on how your explore went. The explore results were random little blurbs at first that explained why people got how much they did. For example; "You went out to to hunt monsters then encountered a massive horde of them! You bravely fended them off and won, earning yourself tons of loot" would result in roughly 10-20 RPG cookies. However, later on the stories got more detailed and each player's RPG character started to develop their own personalities base on how Plat would perceive them. This resulted in extremely long results for nearly every player, requiring 1-3 hours to make each night. Due to the overwhelming amount of work and time that the game required - Plat decided to rework the game, this resulted in a long chain of different unsuccessful RPGs. In the end Plat decided to revert back to the original style of the RPG, but with some additions and visual update. The only reason Plat is able to handle reverting it back to the way it was originally is thanks to the extra time he has been able to dedicate to Cookie Games. Additional Stats Aside from RPG cookies, 2 other stats could be obtained in this game: Luck and Strength. Strength was quite rare to obtain, taking up to a few weeks for a person to gain even 1. Strength was used to show how important a player was and how long they had been around, it also contributed to the player's success rate in the later released game - Cookie Clash. The other stat, Luck, was much more common than Strength, and had some changes made to it a number of times, though it's main purpose was to allow players to get exceptionally good loot from time to time, which especially helped with gaining Strength. After the RPG was reworked for the first time, Luck and Strength lost their purpose for quite a while. Eventually the Profile system was created which put Strength to use before long. Ever since then, Strength has represented a player's "Level" and allows them to distribute stat points into different traits on their Profile cards to make them stronger. Luck was left unused for the longest time, before finally being put to use with the Charm system. However, now that the RPG is back to it's original state, Luck and Strength are likely to be put to use the way they used to be. This won't have a huge effect on Strength, but the Charm system will need to find a replacement for Luck. Story This story takes place in the world of Eaden, where magic is scarce and people called "Explorers" help keep the peace. Years ago, a portal connected to another world had opened up, letting in all sorts of monsters and a strong magical force. It is said that the portal was made when two friends - a wizard and a blacksmith - decided to open a way to another world so that they could benefit themselves from it, but the outcome was disastrous and left them both on the brink of death. Following this incident, monsters became a common problem, giving explorers more job opportunities and bandits more reasons to exist. The otherworldly magic which flowed into this world has become a tool for many, being researched and used for good and for evil. A few years later, a land named Cookiefall is beginning to play a big part in this story. A town of this land called Exploria has begun to thrive, as explorers arrive by the day, what drives them all here is a mystery. There are three major towns in Cookiefall: Called Exploria, Andoria and Darassia. Exploria is the main town, as it hosts the first and most popular guild hall in Cookiefall. North of there is Andoria, a small and humble town with little to offer in terms of attractions but houses many passionate people, this town acts as a support for Exploria. To the west and across the unknown land is the largest of all the towns, Darassia. Darassia is more than twice the size of Exploria and is a major attraction for travelers and business. To the far west lies the kingdom of Cookiefall. Characters * Lysander (NPC) * Dean (NPC) * Rak (NPC) * Aerilia (NPC) * Miles (NPC) * King Rallon (NPC) * Aili (NPC) * Charlotte (NPC) * Zane (NPC) * Blake/Jiji (NPC) * Sera (NPC) * Skye (NPC) * Galand (NPC) * Krux (NPC) * Narak (NPC) * Barry (NPC) * Hash (NPC) * Enna (NPC) * Baunde (NPC) * Joanna * Apathy * Wicked * Hikari * Squishy (Companion) * Volaika * Shadw * Vedan * Su * Keeghan * Matty * Zante * Phoenix (Companion) * Cookie * Fresh * Miyuki * Solo * Chinchinmaru (Companion) * Sheep * Mo * - * - * -